


Love in the Middle of a Fire Alarm

by stillhangingon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillhangingon/pseuds/stillhangingon
Summary: Akaashi finds warmth in an unexpected place
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Love in the Middle of a Fire Alarm

It's 3am when the shrill ringing of the fire alarm unexpectedly goes off and the apartment rumbles when everyone runs outside to wait in accordance to the protocol, Akaashi jolts from his bed and runs, clad only in a threadbare shirt and sweatpants. He was currently standing outside, barely even able to shove his feet into his shoes, shivering and cursing at the cold when a voice called out his name from behind him.

"Hey! Hey! Akaashi!"

It's Bokuto Koutaro from two rooms to the left of him. Bokuto who liked to walk around shirtless and make Akaashi stumble into walls more often than he liked and Bokuto Koutaro who was now shirtless even in the freezing night, with only a black blanket around his broad shoulders to wade off the invasive chill.

The taller boy clutched the blanket tighter to himself and Akaashi willed every atom in his body to not stare at the way Bokuto's pecs squeezed together at the action.

"Bo-Bokuto-san," he finally managed to get out through clenched teeth. "It's freezing out."

Hopefully his flushed cheeks could be blamed on the cold. 

Bokuto just let out a laugh that made Akaashi feel a bit more warmer in the stomach and he wanted to chase that feeling, for warmth of course—nothing else.

"Yea, I always sleep with only my boxers on." Bokuto said and Akaashi thanked the gods that the other's equally muscular legs were currently covered up by the blanket. Akaashi wouldn't know what do with himself if he was treated to the sight of the taller boy's chest _and_ thighs.

"Kuroo keeps telling me that it'd get me in weird situations in the future but I didn't listen" Bokuto shrugged amicably as if to say 'well here we are’ —all with an endearing pout on his face.

"You really should've at least worn a shirt, Bokuto-san. You'll catch a cold."

Bokuto shook his head and held out his blanket covered arms, exposing his boxer clad body to the whole residency. Akaashi could hear a wolf-whistle somewhere but Bokuto looked like he didn't mind the attention at all, it almost looked like he was preening underneath it.

Bokuto really did have no shame. 

"Nope! This blanket is really warm, Kaashi! C'mere!"

And to his horror, the other man started to walk towards him and before he could avoid the incoming embrace, Bokuto's— very muscular— arms encircled him and Akaashi could swear he turned warm enough to sear through Bokuto's body but the volleyball player was only smiling and Akaashi ducked his head at their close proximity. Bokuto wasn't much taller than him, Akaashi was possibly only a few inches shorter, and with how close they were pressed together, Bokuto's chin kept brushing against his cheek.

He has bit of a stubble, Akaashi thought and shook away thoughts of him just turning his head a few degrees to the left and planting a kiss right on Bokuto's tan cheek.

The two stood there for a while and Akaashi instead tried to pour all his focus unto the flickering lamp post behind them. 

_They should really get that fixed_ , he thought.

"Hey Kaashi?" 

The shorter boy jolted and Akaashi hoped to every deity listening Bokuto couldn't hear how his heart was beating too fast. 

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" 

"Wanna get breakfast after this?"

Akaashi pondered over the question a bit. It was already nearing 4am and as much as he wanted to go sink back into his bed and only tuck this memory for times when he felt particularly lonely, the thought of him and Bokuto getting breakfast together felt awfully domestic and he found himself nodding. 

"I'd like that a lot actually." 

"Cool!" Bokuto gave him a warm grin and a thrill went up Akaashi's spine and he was sure it wasn't from the cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> something short and self-indulgent. i originally posted this on Tumblr but i said eh fuck it lemme post it here too lol


End file.
